A Happy Valentine's Day
by Kristina Chang
Summary: Kind of a sequel to A Valentine's Day Story, but may be separate. Jed comes up with a surprise on this lovely day. What can it be?


Disclaimer: Sailormoon and its character do not belong to me. I always seem to forget these thingers… ^_^;;

A Happy Valentine's Day

By Kristina Chang

It's been a long day at work, fighting evil and whatnot. So Jadeite was eager to go home. Getting out of the elevator on the fifth floor, Jadeite walked to the end of the corridor to the left, apartment 5H. He reached into his pant pocket for his keys and unlocked the two locks of the door. Opening the door, he was met with silence and darkness. He reached to the left wall and searched the wall for the light switch. He finally located it and flicked it on. The apartment flooded with light. The kitchen was to the left and around the corner was a hallway containing two bedrooms and the bathroom. The open space across from the hall was the living room. The kitchen was separated from the living room by a small counter that had four stools at it. The living room consisted of a flat panel tv on the far right wall. A small table underneath it holding the DVD player, tape player, reciever system and there were two speakers on stands on both sides of the table. The couch sat across from the tv with an armchair to the left of tit and a loveseat to the right. They encircled a small coffee table with a single rose in a bottle, an everlasting rose that never died as long as the one who gave it never stopped loving the one who received it.   
  


Jadeite placed his coat on the kitchen counter and walked to the figure sitting on the couch, unmoving. He placed his hands on the woman's frail looking shoulders and she turned dark amethyst eyes up at him. Jadeite lifted her hair over her right shoulder and bent to kiss her on the neck.

"Rei? What were you doing sitting in the dark?" Jadeite asked her.

"Life is so boring now that you've taken over my job." she replied gloomily.

Jadeite walked around the couch to sit on it beside her. After a moment of thought, he put his head on her lap.

"Oh? Life is boring, you say?" Jadeite asked playfully.

"Yes, it's the same everyday. Wake up with you, you leave, I watch the fire, Serena calls to check up on me, Mina calls to ask if I want to go to Lita's restaurant and meet Ami there, we go and come back at 7, then I wait for you to come home. Have I lost all my fire and turned into a useless housewife?" Rei asked in distress.

"A useless housewife? I never thought I'd hear that come out of your mouth." Jadeite chuckled.

Rei tapped him on the forehead lightly in jest. 

"I'm serious. I want to go back to work with you. Then my days wouldn't be so boring and routine."

"Boring and routine. Well, I'll give you boring and routine." Jadeite rolled off the couch onto one knee and reached into his pant pocket, pulled out a black velvet box. 

"Rei, we've been together for five years and you saved me from eternal darkness and damnation. Will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife? I promise to protect you always and will never let you down. I'll even protect you from becoming a useless housewife." Jadeite smirked and Rei hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"What do you say? Will you be mine for an eternity and two days?" Jadeite asked his question and waited patiently for the answer. He knew he would never get the answer if he pushed her for it. A child of the flame is stubborn and everyone knows it.

Rei stared, shocked, at Jadeite. She never thought he would ever ask this question, and she was content being in this stage of intimacy. She didn't push for more. But when he rolled off the couch onto one knew, her heart skipped a beat in anticipation for what he was doing and going to say. Serena, Mina, Lita and Ami were all married to their generals, and had been for many years. Serena even had her second child, Chibi Chibi Usa, already. Even Ami, the shyest and most timid of the five girls had her first child with Zoicite (damn androgynous bastard ^_~) and so, Rei did what she thought she should do: listen to her heart. And she did.

"Yes. I'll be forever yours." Rei replied, smiling brightly.

Jadeite opened the box for her and revealed a silver band with a ruby and two diamonds on both sides of it. Jadeite took it out and handed it to her.

"Read what it says inside." Jadeite whispered.

"I love you. For eternity and two days." Rei read. She smiled and laughed at him.

"You're so corny." she stated.

Jadeite laughed and took the ring from her hands. He slipped the ring onto her right hand, fourth finger.

"I know, but that's why you love me, isn't it?" Jadeite asked Rei.

Rei feigned ignorance and looked at him like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Aawh, you know it's true. You know it's true. Stop trying to fake it. You suck at it." Jadeite grabbed her hand and turned her head to look at him, while he laughed. They played and laughed until Jadeite suddenly turned serious.

"I love you, you know that?" Jadeite confessed. 

"I know. I love you, Jed." Rei returned.

Jadeite got back on the couch and pulled Rei onto his lap. 

"Now, isn't this one of the happiest days ever? Boring and routine, my ass." Jadeite mocked Rei.

"Oh yeah. Happy Valentine's Day, too." he whispered into her ear. Rei looked at him in shock.

"You deliberately planned this… on THIS day, no less. You know… I hated Valentine's Da…" Rei's sentence was muffled as Jadeite had his mouth over hers in a sweet kiss meant for lovers. Rei pulled away quickly.

"I told you last yea…" Jadeite guided his mouth back onto hers to shut her up. And, suffice to say, it worked very well.

~*Owari*~

AN: so I thought I should write something in my dry spell. It helped me greatly since I actually finished it in time for Valentine's Day. Unlike the last Valentine fic of this couple…. ^_^;;;

Well, I hope ya'll enjoyed this little ficlet. ^_^

Toodles. Til next time.

Kristina Chang


End file.
